immortality
by rabidfangirl2001
Summary: Immortality is lonely for Lilith and her companions Ink a small black kitten and Ashby her guard dog who thinks he's a cat. When Lilith meets Sebastian and Ciel her life becomes a little less lonely. please leave a review I would really appreciate it
1. morality

_**Immortality**_

 **Chapter one**

Lilith

I am cursed with immortality, watching my loved ones die because in the end everyone does everyone but me.

I don't remember how long I have walked looking for someone like me who won't die but after this long I only have a string of hope to hold onto.

Sunset Victorian England

Outside cheap pub

"Hey you twat, Lilith you wanna get paid or not" the fat bastard yelled across the street, this man had many a time tried to buy me and I usually refused but now I need food because I have a Responsibility to keep Ink and Ashby alive. So now I a being who can never die is resorting to prostitution to feed my pets,

"I am coming sir" I uttered

"I have a room already booked" he smiled showing his disgusting piss colored teeth. When we were in the hotel room he tried to slip a pill in my drink so I pretend to drink the vile shit and it is now a little later on in the evening when he unexpectedly he pulls out a knife and lunges at me. I make the realisation that he is the man that killed Maria and all the others. That's when the window shattered.

A tall pale man with black hair, his tail coat flowing in the wind;smashes the window staring at me and his sudden appearance gave me the opportunity to disarm the bastard. In a matter of moments I got him on the floor with a beautifully sharp blade against his emerging double chins

"For fucks sake you deserve a lot worse than this after all you have done" I truly hate this despicable man

"Do you know how many, the police only have found half the victims" he snickered

"Do I really look like police, I was just trying to get some cash" I smiled pushing the blade deeper into his fat folds

"Then why do this" he was finally realising that he was going to die

"Because one of those girls was only thirteen, she had to pay back some debt so she pretended to be older and you brutally killed her, remember Maria"

I slowly cut open small gashes along his neck, his screams felt like a lullaby but before too long he was faint from blood loss so I took the dirty knife and plunged it deep into his heart then in my fit of anger I stabbed him more, faster, harder better.

The odd man stood with a sleek smile on his face

"You are an interesting specimen, but what are you"

"I don't know I kind of hoped a demon like you would know"

"How old are you"

"No idea but one thing I know is I have lived too long".

Sebastian

I was hunting a man who was murdering prostitutes and he had his victim in a hotel room, most likely drugged and close to death but that isn't what I found. What I found instead was a inhuman girl with ivory skin and long flowing ebony locks holding a knife to his neck yelling about a young girl, she was so intriguing; I have never seen such passion and hatred flowing in a women's veins.

Lilith

His master was the head of the Phantomhive estate and queens guard dog Ciel Phantomhive fifteen years old and a demon.

"You said you need money, Sebastian told me and he told me you knew he wasn't human explain" Ciel spoke with a superior tone and a elegant accent

"Money for food so I can feed Ink and Ashby, you are both demons; I can tell by your smell" I say

"Smell interesting but may I ask who Ink and Ashby are" sebastian chimes in

"Ink is my kitten and Ashby my guard dog, everyone has a smell you two smell like wilting roses"

"Well then work for me, you can be useful in my line of work" Ciel said he was staring out of the window his eyes fluttering closed

"Great I have nothing else to do but I have one request"

"What is that" Sebastian is looking directly into my eyes

"Ink and Ashby stay with me" I know that I can't leave them

"Ashby can but I am allergic to cats, the only way is if"

" I can never leave Ink or Ashby" I quietly whisper

"Just keep it away from me" He says giving in to my demands

I run as fast as I can so I can retrive my beloved pets taking them to my new home.

The maid Mey-Rin leads me to my room it is located near Sebastian's room were the overwhelming stench of cats is potent in the air. I am now sitting on a huge bed in the middle of a purple and black room decorated with white roses; I have cleaned Ashby, Ink and myself all of us trying to sleep when a knock on the door interrupts us

"Hello come in" I say and it's sebastian and he with a white cat trailing behind him

"I wanted to meet your kitten and offer it some food"

"Okay well this is Ink she is only 2 months old" I say while captive in Inks gorgeous dark turquoise eyes

"And the dog, what is his breed; I am not particularly fond of those beasts but he seems to act like a cat" said Sebastian probably not trying to be offensive

"Ashby is a mutt but he has always been around cats, he was raised by Ink's mother" I remember Ink's mother Pitch, she died around a month ago from malnourishment

"May I sit Lady... sorry I never caught your name"

"Yeah you may sit and my name is Lilith Blackwood, Mr Undertaker told me that and he knew my mother"

Sebastian

The Undertaker, even more intriguing and why the name Lilith originated from the story of the first wife of Adam kicked out of Eden or a demon in Assyrian mythology either way the Undertaker, better ask him about Lilith;

"You know the Undertaker"

"Yes, he's calls me his friend because he loved my mother" she says not understanding the depth of her words

"Do you know why you're called Lilith, it is a interesting name"

"Well my father thought I was bound to be evil so he wanted me to have an appropriate name, another thing the Mr Undertaker told me" this time she seemed weighed down

"So are you"

"Yes, I honestly enjoy killing and hurting others. I feel no remorse" I am so confused is she human

"Have you ever hurt an innocent person" I want to know more

"Yes it was a girl with no pain in her heart, she was 26 with a future but I was bitter about having none so I killed her" she stared deep into my eyes, those piercing purple eyes unnerving and unafraid.

Lilith

He left after I told him of my past, did I scare him nevermind I have a warm bed my beautiful companions and prospects for the future; this is the first night I remember sleeping comfortably.

Instead of on the side of a cold damp street,

"Lady Blackwood it's breakfast, the young lord is waiting and there are clothes in the cupboard"

Sebastian said

I walk over to the huge cupboard and open the heavy wood doors to find an array of dresses; I pick out a long black dress with white lace around the sleeves and base of the dress. This is the fanciest I have ever looked so I walk to the dining room to find Ciel, Sebastian, Mey-Rin and three other men I haven't met.

"You look stunning Lady…" Ciel starts when Sebastian whispers in his ear presumably saying something along the lines of her name is Lilith Blackwood

"Blackwood, well we have a full schedule today so eat plenty of breakfast" Ciel continues

"Miss Lilith, some tea" Sebastian offers

"Yes thank you Sebastian"

"Lilith!" the short blonde man standing next to Mey-Rin yells

"FINNY" Mey-Rin says in a harsh tone

"That's the name of a demon" Finny carries on despite Mey-Rin's warnings

"Yes, I am named after a demon from Assyrian mythology" I fake a smile to cover up the fact I despise the fact I am named after a demon

"So how old are ya" the blonde man smoking says

"You can't ask a lady that Bard" Mey-Rin is yelling again

"It's fine Mey-Rin but the thing is I don't know how long I've been alive I think the king was Edward the sixth or maybe fifth"

IN THE CARRIAGE TO THE UNDERTAKER

"How do you know the Undertaker" Ciel asks

"My mother was friends with Mr Undertaker, he gave me Ashby after one of his customers left him"

"Interesting, do you still have to make him laugh for information" said Ciel

"Yeah but his sense of humor is easy to please, I've been telling him the same story for years" I tell Ciel

"interesting , I will let you humor him this time" Sebastian chimes in winking at me.

We finally arrive at the undertaker's shop and when we walk in he wears a huge smile while running towards me

"Lilith, you came back. Where is Ashby and Ink" he says then the Undertaker looks at Ciel and Sebastian and seems utterly confused

"Yes Mr Undertaker, Ashby is right here and Ink is at my new home"

"New home, with them. Really are you now living in a house full of men"

"Yeah with them, I have a job now working for Lord Phantomhive"

"Let me guess, the mismatched bodies. You know the price" Mr Undertaker was now talking to Ciel

"Let me, Ciel and Sebastian go outside and wait for my signal" I say.


	2. origins

Sebastian

We wait outside for her signal and when we go back in the Undertaker is on the floor crying from laughter.

"Here, this way. Ah Miss Blackwood you definitely share your mother's sense of humor"

"Mr Undertaker I was wondering if you have any more news for me" Lilith asks the Undertaker

"Unfortunately I have found something" the Undertaker says

"What, do you know what I am" Lilith seems so excited but it seems she won't get the news she wants

"Your father, I found his notebook. It says that he wasn't actually your maternal father, your mother cheated on him." The Undertaker seems sincere enough

"Let me guess, my true father wasn't human" Lilith has a tear building up in her eye

"He was the first fallen angel Lucifer, That is why your Father thought you were evil, My dear Lilith you are the devil's bastard daughter" The Undertaker should know how this will affect a young girl already struggling with her morals

"Sebastian, does this make her our princess" Ciel tries to lighten the mood by mocking me but he is right

"she is a bastard but it is a interesting concept, So the result of the Devil and a human is an immortal child"

"Does this mean I can't die, will I have to continue living. PLEASE MR UNDERTAKER kill me" Lilith cries out

"We've tried Lilith we both know it won't work, last time all it did was break my Scythe" the undertaker reasons

"Well let's examine the bodies, we have a job to do" Lilith continues walking.

How could she just pretend she didn't hear, she is the daughter of Lucifer and Demon royalty.

Lilith

We have to move on, no point wasting time thinking about who I am we need to catch the person responsible for the experiments.

"What do you think Miss Blackwood, any ideas" Ciel asks while we look over the corpses

"I know 5 of them, they all live in the same orphanage"

"Orphanage but they look to old" Ciel adds

"Well there names are Lucy, Thomas, Victor, Ella and Samuel and they all are the same age"

"You know them" Sebastian asks

"I went to the same orphanage as them, you get Kicked out once you turn 15"

"How old are they" Ciel points at Lucy

"15, Mrs Elizabeth must be doing experiments. I got kicked out early because of bad behaviour"

"So when you turn 15 you become her plaything" Sebastian says

"Yeah because no one cares about orphans".

2 YEARS EARLIER

ORPHANAGE ROSETHORNE

"Excuse me, Mrs Elizabeth Lucy got hurt"

"WHAT, how on earth does she do it. How serious is it" Mrs Elizabeth stated

"A broken leg Mrs Elizabeth" I answer

"Carry her up here"

I walk down the creaky stairs to the garden where Lucy is lying on the cold wet grass,

"Come on I have to take you to Mrs Elizabeth, I'll carry you" I say gently to the sobbing mess

"Will I be a cripple now" She says

"No, I can fix your leg" I smile

I carry her up the stairs to Mrs Elizabeth once up there I find she has her surgery table out that is always a bad sign. So when Mrs Elizabeth was operating on Lucy I snuck away to the hospital to get Lucy some real help and I know that Mrs Elizabeth will kick me out but the last time she operated on one of us they died. I was right she kicked me out then and there.

I would never see Lucy alive again


	3. living

CURRENTLY

ORPHANAGE ROSETHORNE

I knock on the cold hard wood door and it is opened by a sickly young boy who is in dire need of food, I inform him that I wish to speak to Mrs Elizabeth and he leads me up those creaky stairs that I once walked so very often. When we walk pass my old room that I shared with 6 other girls a ghastly scream echoes through the decaying building I run towards the source Mrs Elizabeth's study and a young girl is laid out on the frosty metal surgical table with Mrs Elizabeth standing above her with a bloody scalpel in her right hand.

That is the same table I was once laid out on and the same scalpel. Mrs Elizabeth comes charging towards me her tall skinny frame towering mine and she hold the sharp blade to my neck,

"Is that you Miss Blackwood, how surprising do you want me to give you more pretty scars" Mrs Elizabeth yells in my ear

"If you stop cutting her up, you have free use to my skin"I stare into her swamp brown eyes

"Victoria, you may leave William with look after you" she yells at the girl on the table not breaking her gaze

"Get on the table harlot and that the dress of" she says turning to clean the scalpel so I get down to my undergarments and lie on the table. The table is so cold it burns

"Still as white as paper I see" Mrs Elizabeth mocks everything about me while slicing my skin, creating art as she says.

Sebastian

The young lord and I got tired of waiting in the carriage after around one hour so we venture inside the large, old rotten building. Every floorboard creaked when we stood on them that is when a maniacal laugh carries downstairs and flows into mine and the young master's ears; we run up the steep staircase the young master grabbing the wooden railing so hard it created a handprint he will never admit that he cares about all his employees.

We burst into a room with a iron table in the middle of the room and a old, frail, skinny lady standing above our dear Lilith.

I see blood pooling around her body and it's dripping on the hardwood floor; she is cutting into her pale flesh and staining her undergarments.

"Sebastian just leave" Lilith said

I slowly walk over to the old witch I clench my fingers around her leathery skin lifting her up off the ground only to throw her at the hard brick wall.; I pick up Lilith bridal style and take her to the carriage and she sleeps on my lap on the way home, she is almost purring. I pull my gloves off and slowly trace her body and notice a remarkable number of scares.

AT THE MANOR

The next morning I go in her room to wake her up, she is just lying on the bed in a fetal position awake staring into space. She has huge dark circles under her amethyst eyes and her cheeks are moist, she's been crying and not sleeping I guess it brought back memories.


	4. trickery get you everywhere

Lilith

Why am I so weak, I'm not in pain and I can walk so why am I still lying here. It has been three days and I am still just lying on this bed.

"Lady Lilith the young master wants you to get dressed yes he does" Mey-Rin practically screamed in my ear

"Really what should I wear"

"Anything, be quick the young master is waiting" she really is quite flustered.

I walk to the huge cupboard and look for a dress all I can find is a blood red dress that is loose and flows with the weak wind. The dress is stunning but is unsuitable for someone of my stature, the fabric is rich and soft; I shouldn't be wearing this.

Sebastian

She walks down the stairs and she is truly beautiful. She welcomes me with a scowl she must still be tired.

"Lady Blackwood, are you well. I haven't seen you since the orphanage"Ceil says

"I am well, but where are we going" Lilith asks ciel completely ignoring me

Does she hate me.

"We are going to the Thompson estate. The eldest son and heire is involved in human trafficking, mainly selling young women" I say hoping for a response from Lilith

"So I'm bait, that's fine if I get to dispose of him" she says while a wide smile appears on her face

"You're welcome to kill him" Ciel say earning a slight laugh from Lilith.

When we arrive Sir Thompson instantly notices Lilith coming over to greet her. He kneels and kisses her hand saying

"Good evening my fair lady, what's your name"

"The name is Lilith Blackwood and you are Sir Thompson I presume" she giggles, she seems so innocent but she is already planning out how she will kill him

"Smart and beautiful how amazing I will have to dance with you later"

"Why not right now, Ciel I will now dance I will see you later" she says grabbing Sir Thompson's hand. They dance until Sir Thompson leads her to a private room to continue their conversation.

I wish she wasn't so careless with herself; she may be immortal but she can still feel pain. Why else would she travel with others if she did not feel the pain of isolation, why else would she shut her mind off when being hurt.

Lilith Blackwood can feel pain but she is still stronger than most, Lilith Blackwood refuses the help of others because she understands,

Lilith Blackwood is not and will never be human.

Lilith

Dancing with him was a pain, his voice is extremely irritating and he whines on about love and loneliness.

"So are you in a relationship" Sir Thompson asks

"No, I presume you are engaged to someone of a much higher class than myself"

"Far from it, I am not chained to any women yet. Pardon for the sudden question but will you marry me? You are a stunning rose in a bush of thorns"

"Yes my lord I will happily marry you"I lie

"Now come with me to my private chamber and we can talk more"he says winking at me

We leave the party and go to the room alone, I know that he is planning to drug me and sell my body.

"Drink this it will relax you" he says passing me a glass of water with a foul odor

"Ok, so why the sudden question do you want something of mine" I say sipping from the drink, little does he know I have a rather high tolerance for poisons

"I want to be with you, you are stunning and you make a sour man like me laugh" he says

"Sour, I have seen none of that tonight. Why are you sour, we all must have reasons for being here"

"I am sour after a man came into my home and killed my wife and two sons, were you unaware of that but if we all have reasons what are your's"

"Mine is the story on my skin, if you were to see my scars you would realise that it is unlikely I'm a happy person" I say before walking over to him and kissing him, I push him down and climb on top of him

"So what did you put in my drink my dear Mr Thompson"I say kissing his neck


End file.
